


A Day in the Life of James and Laura

by brit_lovaas



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2 - Fandom
Genre: (ish?), AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brit_lovaas/pseuds/brit_lovaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, slightly AU, oneshots featuring James Sunderland and Laura. Mainly about James attempting to be a father figure of a sort, and Laura being Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of James and Laura

**(·.·´·. ¸.·;A Day in the Life of·.¸.·´·.·´)**

• **.¸.¸.•´•..¸·.¸.(¨·James and Laura·´¨)·¸.•¸.•´•.¸¸.•**

• **.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**.**

_Rough Mornings_

**.**

**•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

"Laura, are you awake yet?" James peeked into the girl's room, his gaze falling onto the small pink bed that sat in the far right corner. It was covered in a blue sheet, adorned with butterflies, and underneath a small lump shifted.

He opened the door a bit more, watching the lump fall still, before making his way into the room. It was a tiny space, but Laura never complained about it. Everything had a girlish touch, either being pink, or covered by some delicate creature. Stuff animals laid scattered here and there, most of them being teddy bears of a sort.

James stepped over to the side of the bed, tilting his head as he studied the lump. "Laura," he began, "are you awake?"

He received no response, and he was fairly certain he was being ignored.

"Laura, you have to get up now." His voice was becoming tense. More often than not did Laura prove to not be a morning person, and would do her best to be difficult for James when he came in to wake her up.

There was a moan this time, and some soft mumbling, but the girl refused to get out of bed. Knowing that if he didn't use force, Laura would never get up, so James took hold of the top edge of the blue sheet, and pulled it down in one quick pull. There was an instant groan in reply, and he could now see Laura curled up in a tight ball, holding her favorite teddy bear tight against her chest.

Her eyes were shut close, and her lips were drawn in a small frown. She refused to acknowledge James, hoping that he would eventually just go away and leave her to sleep for a few more peaceful hours.

James sighed. "Laura, you have to go to school."

"I don't wanna," she replied with a grumble.

"That's just too bad then," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Everyone has to go to school. Even you."

Laura's eyes were open now as she held her gaze on something on the other side of the room. She held the teddy bear closer to her now. There was something about the action that caught James' attention, and warning bells were going off in his mind.

He didn't want to go into the subject too much, but he knew it was important and necessary. "Laura, did something happen at school?"

She didn't reply, keeping all her attention away from James.

James frowned. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "You can stay home today, but only today. Alright?"

Laura turned her gaze to James before she gave him a small nod. James smiled, almost tempted to lean down and place a light kiss onto her cheek, but he never did that, and he was pretty sure Laura wouldn't appreciate the gesture. After sitting up. he took hold of the bed sheet, and draped it back over Laura, leaving her head to be exposed. He tucked her in a bit before heading over to the blinds and closing them, blocking out the soft morning light.

Before making his way out of the bedroom, James told her to call if she needed anything. Laura didn't respond, but he knew she heard him. The door closed behind James softly with a little click, and soon after Laura was back into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**•.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•´ •.¸¸.•**

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do little oneshots like this for other Silent Hill characters :9 I guess you can say this, and the ones I plan on writing in the future, are going to be a bit AU. Hope you enjoyed this! I will be writing more with these two C:


End file.
